


Closer

by lemonmangosorbet



Series: Extension Of You [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Blow Jobs, Eddie has feelings and he doesn't know how to handle them ;3;, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Some angst?, again the equivalent of hand jobs when you're doing it with a big tentacle alien, it's more porn but this time it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmangosorbet/pseuds/lemonmangosorbet
Summary: Eddie was annoyed, however he knew his anger wasn't really aimed at Venom. If anything, getting irritated over something so petty and blaming Venom was his attempt to vent his own frustrations with himself.As time goes on, Eddie feels conflicted about what he's doing with Venom. He tries to make sense of his thoughts and feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part for my fic series _Extension Of You_. If you haven't read Part 1: _Assistance_ , read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346759)
> 
> Enjoy!

Eddie pressed his face into the pillow, trying to muffle the sound of his moans. He didn’t need to look at what Venom was doing to him; he could feel everything. He was laid on his side and Venom was stroking his cock achingly slow. Tendrils were spread over most of Eddie’s lower half. They caressed his thighs, and slowly creeped over his ass and squeezed. Some were coiled over his hip and waist, firmly holding him in place on the bed.

 

He lifted his head from the pillow, eyes still shut, and grunted,

 

“Fuck- Faster. Please.”

 

Face buried back in the pillow, Eddie gritted his teeth as he felt Venom pick up the pace. There were still so many teasing touches driving him wild, threatening to push him over the edge. Then he felt Venom’s presence manifest behind him; his hand replaced the tendrils on Eddie’s hip, sharp claws brushing against his skin causing him to clutch the pillow tighter.

 

Venom’s breath was on the back of his neck, and then his tongue, teasing the most sensitive skin on the side of Eddie’s neck. Eddie abandoned the pillow, instead pressing his back into Venom’s chest. His tongue traced shapes on Eddie’s skin and travelled to his mouth. As soon as Eddie felt Venom’s tongue at the corner of his mouth, he parted his lips so his tongue could meet Venom’s.

 

Eddie kept his eyes closed, focusing on the tantalising feeling of Venom’s tongue moving against his, wet and hot. He couldn’t hold back his moans; at least they were muffled by Venom’s tongue slipping into his mouth to kiss him deeper.

 

Eddie had been so distracted he almost didn’t notice the tendrils that had snuck further around him, caressing the seam of his ass.

 

“A-ah! Hey!” Eddie exclaimed as he felt Venom spread his cheeks, and one of Venom’s tendrils began to tease his asshole. Eddie was close.

 

“W-wait.” he grunted, but Venom persisted.

 

The hand that had been on Eddie’s hip moved swiftly to his leg, grabbing his inner thigh and cocking his leg up to spread him wider. With easier access, Venom investigated further by pressing against Eddie’s asshole. It was nothing more than an exploratory touch, more teasing than anything else, but it made Eddie come hard all over his sheets.

 

Venom held Eddie in place, squeezing his thigh as his leg twitched, and helping him ride out the high for as long as possible. After a few moments, when Eddie’s breathing had evened out, Venom tried to slip his tongue in Eddie’s mouth to kiss him again, but he wouldn’t cooperate. He sat up and stared at the mess on the sheets instead.

 

“Shit.”

 

“What’s wrong Eddie?”

 

“What’s wrong is that I told you to wait and you didn’t listen to me. Now I’ve got to change the sheets again, for the second time this week.”

 

Venom’s physical manifestation disappeared as Eddie got off the bed abruptly and pulled the dirty sheets off the mattress. He screwed them up in frustration and dropped them on the floor; he’d sort them out later. Right now, he just wanted to shower and clear his mind.

 

“Sorry Eddie-”

 

“Just-” he sighed, “Get out of my head for a minute.”

 

Eddie got in the shower, letting the hot water wash over him. He was annoyed, however he knew his anger wasn’t really aimed at Venom. If anything, getting irritated over some dirty sheets and blaming Venom was his attempt to vent his own frustrations with himself.

 

It had been about two weeks since the first time Venom touched him, and since then, if he woke up hard, Venom was there to _take care of it_. But each time Eddie let Venom take over and jerk him off, he felt- Guilty? Conflicted? Eddie couldn’t put his finger on the right word; perhaps the best way to explain how he felt was: confused. It was impossible to figure out this muddle of feelings when he constantly had the thought in the back of his mind that Venom was listening; listening to _everything_.

 

When Eddie had justified Venom touching him the first time, he had figured that it didn’t matter if it was Venom doing it, because really they were just one, right? They shared a body, thoughts, memories; so wouldn’t it be the same if Eddie was doing it to himself?

 

But then came the niggling doubt. Sure, there was a lot they shared, but they were still each their own being. Their thoughts were not always unified and they had their disagreements. Additionally, Venom did not always have complete control over Eddie’s body, and in the same way, Eddie could not always control Venom’s physical form. With all these things considered, where did that leave the situation? Was it masturbation, or was Eddie ‘making love’ to Venom?

 

Eddie lathered some shower gel in his hands and spread it over his body. As his hands ran over his skin, he couldn’t help it, he thought about how Venom had done the same a few moments earlier. It only caused more confusion, more frustration. When they were together, doing _those_ things, Eddie’s thoughts were only of Venom. He couldn’t deny it, thinking about the way Venom touched him turned him on.

 

_‘Fuck.’_

 

He’d hoped because each time it happened, he had woken up hard, Venom wasn’t really the _cause_. However, it was Venom that touched him, made him harder, made him ache for more.

 

Eddie rinsed the soapy suds from his body vigorously, trying also to wash the thoughts of Venom from his mind. If this was really happening, it just made everything more complicated, and he didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t even understand how it could work.

 

He had come to a decision. No more; he wouldn’t let Venom touch him any more. It had been fun while it lasted, but their codependent lifestyle was bizarre enough already. Eddie did not need to complicate it further by bringing _those_ types of feelings into their relationship.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Jack. Another one.”

 

The barman took Eddie’s empty bottle of beer and replaced it with a fresh one.

 

“You doing alright man?”

 

“Hm?” Eddie took a swig from his new beer; he hadn’t been expecting a conversation.

 

“It’s just, if I’m honest, you look like shit man. And you’re going through those like they’re water.”

 

“Thanks Jack,” Eddie raised his drink to Jack in a mock salute, “but stick to the day job. You make a better barman than a therapist.”

 

Jack took the hint, and left Eddie to his drink. No one else was sat at the bar, but that didn’t mean Eddie was alone. And yet he drank; he drank to try and help him forget the situation he’d put himself in.

 

It had only been a few days since he resolved not to let Venom touch him again. That morning however, when Eddie woke up hard, Venom tried to take care of it. Eddie had stopped him though before things went much further, much to Venom’s puzzlement. He wanted to understand why Eddie wouldn’t satisfy himself, and although Eddie _knew_ why, and Venom could probably read his thoughts, he didn’t really want to talk about it. He’d made up some bullshit excuse about how they needed to get up and make the most of the day rather than lazing about in bed. Yet here he was, in his usual bar, drinking to try and forget the awkward exchange from earlier.

 

“Eddie,” Venom’s voice drifted into his head, “you’re getting drunk.”

 

“Yep. That’s the idea.” he took another deep drink from his beer.

 

“And you feel sad Eddie.”

 

“Hey, how about you take a page from Jack’s book and mind your own business for a change.”

 

“Your business is _my_ business Eddie.”

 

“Fuck o-”

 

“Hi!”

 

Eddie turned in his seat to face the sudden interruption. It was a woman, with long dark hair, her lips painted red; she was cute.

 

“Hi?”

 

“Sorry to bother you, my friends and I wanted to play pool, but we don’t have any change.”

 

She gestured towards the pool table, where two other ladies were stood. They waved coyly back at her and Eddie, so he raised a hand to wave at them, adding his own smile.

 

“So, could we trouble you for some quarters?”

 

“Oh! Yeah, of course.” Eddie pulled his wallet out of his jeans and emptied the coin pocket.

 

“Thank you so much! I would have asked the barman, but he- uh, looks a bit scary.” she laughed but it didn’t come off as natural. She must have been nervous, and the laugh was an attempt to cover it.

 

Eddie tipped the coins in his hand into hers, and once she took it, he looked into her eyes and gave her a warm smile. He took pity on her; she must have drawn the short straw when deciding who’d ask for change from a stranger.

 

“You mean Jack? He’s a sweetheart really. Looks tough on the outside, but he’s a softie. You just gotta know how to handle him.”

 

Eddie added a wink for good measure, like he knew the secrets about how to handle Jack. It worked, and she giggled in response. When she stopped laughing, she added,

 

“You know, you’re more than welcome to join us.”

 

She seemed a lot more relaxed; the offer seemed genuine. Eddie considered it, and could picture himself playing pool and having fun with these three attractive women.

 

“We want to go home Eddie.” Venom’s voice cut into Eddie’s thoughts, deep and stern.

 

_‘Not now.’_

 

But when Eddie tried to get up from his bar stool, he found he was fixed to it and couldn’t budge.

 

_‘You gotta be fucking kidding me.’_

 

“Uh, thanks for the offer, much appreciated. But I was actually going to call it a night soon. So maybe I can take you up on that offer another time?”

 

“Oh! Sure!”

 

She dug around in her bag to find a pen, and she scrawled her number on one of the bar napkins. Eddie watched and noted she’d also written ‘Liv’.

 

She handed it to him with a shy smile,

 

“My name’s Liv by the way; short for Olivia.”

 

“Mine’s Eddie. Short for Edward, actually.”

 

The napkin with the telephone number exchanged hands, and Eddie grinned as he took it. However, he felt awful. A whole swarm of negative emotions bubbled up inside him as he slipped the napkin into his pocket, but he recognised they weren’t his emotions. They were Venom’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no, what will happen next? (yes, I love leaving things on a bit of a cliffhanger)
> 
> I resolved yesterday to post updates for this series every Friday, but this chapter was already done and I'm an impatient binch lmao. the next chapter should be ready by the weekend if nothing unexpected crops up, but if not, we'll try to stick to regular updates on Fridays
> 
> Feedback always appreciated! ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

The entire walk home, Eddie refused to talk to Venom. He waited until they were in the apartment to let out his frustrations,

 

“What the fuck was that about?”

 

“You don’t need anyone else Eddie. You have us.”

 

“I was just gonna play some pool with the nice lady and her friends. You telling me what I can and can’t do now?”

 

“No. But _we_ can take care of you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Eddie’s body moved across the room, but he wasn’t the one in control of his movements. He landed on the couch, practically pushed into it.

 

Venom reiterated,

 

“We can take care of you.”

 

Dark tendrils sprang forth and began working on removing Eddie’s clothes. His sweatshirt was being pushed up, over his stomach, while other inky coils worked on his belt and the fly of his pants, pulling the zipper down.

 

“H-hey! Venom, wait! That’s not what I was thinking. I didn’t wanna fuck her.”

 

“Eddie, you forget, we know _everything_ you’re thinking.”

 

“I thought she was pretty. That’s all!”

 

Eddie tried to pull his sweatshirt down, but he became distracted by the feeling of a weight in his lap. Venom was forming on him, straddling his lap, but something wasn’t right. It was Venom’s face, but the body wasn’t what Eddie would recognise as Venom. He’d made his physical appearance resemble the figure of the woman at the bar. Eddie could only think of when Venom last did this, when he’d bonded with Annie and gone to rescue him from Drake. He felt uneasy; this wasn’t what Eddie wanted.

 

“What’s wrong Eddie? Isn’t this what you want?”

 

Feminine hands grabbed Eddie by the collar of his sweatshirt. He tried to push Venom away without much success.

 

“You keep telling me how much you know about me and what I want, but you don’t know jack shit.”

 

“You like the female sex of your species, don’t you?”

 

Venom tried to take Eddie’s hands, but he pulled away. Venom’s hands in this form seemed too delicate; nothing like what Eddie had become accustomed to. What he _liked_.

 

“Sure, I like women. But I also like men. And I also like you to look like....you.”

 

Venom’s expression changed, and after a few moments, his physical form changed too. He became bigger, more muscular, more like the Venom that Eddie was used to seeing.

 

“Like this?”

 

“Y-yeah. Like this.”

 

As Venom still straddled his lap, Eddie cautiously rested his hands on Venom’s thighs. Feeling Venom’s warmth and realising how close they were now on the couch, Eddie felt his mouth going dry.

 

_‘What am I doing?’_

 

He buried his head against Venom’s chest and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. This was everything he’d been trying to avoid, but it was easier to bury himself in Venom’s warmth, rather than look at him and confront the situation.

 

“Oh Eddie,” Venom purred, his hand petting Eddie’s hair, “why are you being so resistant?”

 

His avoidance tactics weren’t working; how did he ever think they would work when he never had a moment alone from Venom? He looked up, and met Venom’s eyes.

 

“We are bonded Eddie, in both body and mind. From what I’ve seen of your species, it’s normal for two beings who are bonded to share the intimacy we’ve been sharing.”

 

Eddie maintained eye contact, but he didn’t know what to say. Venom’s words had struck a chord with him. They _were_ together; had been together since the moment Eddie broke into the Life Foundation labs and bonded with Venom. Venom had no desire to move on and find another host, something he’d made Eddie aware of very early on. This was it; for the foreseeable future Eddie and Venom were together. Eddie had still been living from one day to the next and hadn’t considered it until now. Spending all this time together, being inseparable, was it really that much of a surprise to him that things had developed romantically and sexually?

 

But why was he so reluctant to let this happen? He’d been trying to deny his attraction to Venom, but why? Because it wasn’t ‘normal’? Because he hadn’t totally moved on from Annie? On the other hand, what was avoiding this situation going to achieve? Venom wasn’t going anywhere, and the more Eddie tried to deny him, the more tension he caused between them.

 

“Eddie, I want you.”

 

Eddie’s heart beat hard and fast in his chest.

 

“I want you too.”

 

Eddie succumbed; he laid back on the couch, taking Venom with him, keeping their bodies close. He was about to ask Venom to kiss him, but he didn’t need to say anything. He supposed that Venom had _sensed_ the request just by Eddie thinking it. Their lips met and soon Venom’s tongue was in Eddie’s mouth. Eddie moaned desperately into it as soon as their tongues touched, and his grip on Venom’s body tightened. By this point, Eddie had given up on trying to suppress his moans; he wanted this, and he wanted Venom to know this too.

 

Prior to this, Eddie had never really held Venom, not in this way. His hands roamed over Venom’s body as they continued to kiss, finally appreciating it. Venom’s body felt muscular, strong, and warm to the touch.

 

Eddie remained seated on the couch, and Venom’s physical form partly liquified so he could slip from Eddie’s lap onto the floor, taking up the space between Eddie’s legs, and parting them wider. He maintained his humanoid form, but tendrils appeared too, working again to remove Eddie’s clothes. This time, Eddie assisted, pulling his sweatshirt up and over his head then throwing it to the floor. Shirtless, he watched as Venom’s appendages undid his belt buckle and pulled the zipper of his pants down. Eddie lifted his ass off the couch momentarily to allow Venom to pull his pants and underwear down in one swift and smooth movement.

 

Shoes still on and trousers around his ankles, but apart from that, Eddie was totally exposed. He was already hard; his excitement evident. Venom’s eyes seemed to devour the sight before him, and seeing the way Venom was looking at him made Eddie’s cock twitch in anticipation.

 

“Eddie.” Venom murmured as coils spread over the lower half of Eddie’s legs, pushing his legs further apart and fixing them in place so he couldn’t move them.

 

Venom moved his head closer, and while any sane person would be terrified at the thought of all those sharp teeth near some of the most sensitive areas of their body, Eddie’s excitement only grew. He felt Venom’s warm breath on his inner thighs, and it made him inhale deeply in his anticipation. Venom’s tongue darted out and licked slowly along the skin of Eddie’s inner thigh. The sensation made him jump and let out a groan.

 

Thoughts came to Eddie’s mind of touching his cock while Venom lavished attention on his thighs, but when he tried to move his hand, he found more of Venom’s tendrils were keeping his hands by his sides.They creeped their way up his arms and over his chest, gently teasing his nipples.

 

Eddie’s hips jerked up; he couldn’t help it. He was desperately searching for any source of friction for his cock to rub against.

 

Venom continued; his tongue following a path along Eddie’s inner thigh towards his groin. Once he reached his destination, his tongue very slowly and delicately licked Eddie’s cock, from base to head.

 

“A-ah!” Eddie threw his head back against the couch as he exclaimed.

 

Every tantalising touch was almost like torture. He _really_ wanted it, but Venom was sure as hell going to make him work for it. Eddie looked back down at the sight before him; Venom looked back at Eddie, teeth on show as he grinned. A bead of precome fell onto Eddie’s lower stomach.

 

“Hnn- Please.” Eddie begged, feeling overwhelmed.

 

If it was even possible, Venom’s smile spread wider. He opened his mouth and his tongue traced the underside of Eddie’s cock from hilt to head again, this time applying more pressure.

 

As Eddie looked at Venom’s sharp rows of teeth, he was starting to realise that this blow job would be unlike any he’d previously had. Venom probably knew what a blow job was meant to be like, especially if he’d gone through the right memories in Eddie’s mental archive. However, he probably also knew he wasn’t going to be able to replicate that specific technique himself.

 

As Eddie wondered how Venom would proceed, he watched as his long tongue coiled around his cock, grasping it.

 

“O-oh….fuck, that’s good.” Eddie moaned.

 

The only act comparable with what Venom was doing now was when he would jerk Eddie off, except now, instead of a tendril, he was using his tongue. It was wet and hot, and providing Eddie with the relief he was looking for.

 

Legs and arms still held firmly in place, Eddie tried his best to lift his hips off the couch and thrust into Venom’s grip. His movements were successful and he fucked Venom’s tongue, desperately. Obscene noises fell from Eddie’s lips, and he could feel himself working up a sweat with each thrust.

 

Eddie’s eyes locked on Venom’s, and he could hear Venom’s deep voice in his mind,

 

“Come for me Eddie.”

 

Eddie moved faster, somehow even more desperate, and he shouted as he came. Come shot out in spurts over his abdomen, and his body tensed as he reached climax. Venom always seemed to hold him tighter when he came, and Eddie actually found it comforting.

 

Once Eddie was spent, his hip movements slowed and then stopped altogether. Venom’s tongue unwound, releasing his cock. However, there still seemed to be a hunger in Venom’s eyes. Eddie wasn’t quite sure, but he could sense Venom wasn’t done.

 

His feelings were correct; Venom’s tongue snaked out again to lick the come off Eddie’s stomach. Eddie let out a low moan, and was transfixed on the sight of Venom licking come off him until he was clean.

 

When he was done, he looked up and moved his face closer to Eddie’s.

 

“You are mine Eddie.” Venom hummed.

 

“Yeah.” Eddie sighed just before Venom’s tongue was in his mouth again. He could taste himself on Venom’s tongue and it caused him to reach out now his arms and been released, and pull Venom closer.

 

They continued to kiss until Eddie began feeling a little too exposed sat on the couch naked. Venom seemed to sense that, and stopped kissing him.

 

“Let’s go to bed.” Eddie murmured, his hand caressing the side of Venom’s face.

 

Venom pressed one final kiss to Eddie’s lips and then disappeared. Shoes and pants off, Eddie turned out the lights and opted to sleep in the nude. What him and Venom had done had really taken it out of him, and he felt himself close to sleep.

 

But even though he was on the brink of sleep, his empty bed felt cold and unwelcoming.

 

“Hey, Venom?”

 

The mattress shifted next to him under the sudden appearance of Venom’s weight. It was dark, but Eddie could still make out the shape of Venom’s large, glossy eyes.

 

“Stay here a while?” Eddie asked.

 

Venom hummed in an affirmative response, and Eddie got closer. Venom’s body was now soft and warm; perhaps he adapted it for Eddie’s current mood. If that was the case, it worked, and Eddie snuggled closer. As he drifted off to sleep, he began to realise that he could get used to this. This was the start of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!! as long as nothing crops up that makes me incredibly busy, I'm aiming to have Part 3 of this fic series ready to post on Friday next week :3
> 
> I [tumbl](https://lemonmangosorbet.tumblr.com/) and I [tweet](https://twitter.com/lemonmangoes), please feel free to follow me
> 
> Feedback always appreciated! ❤️


End file.
